Lasting Love
by Starcraftman
Summary: The ongoing story of Raynor and Kerrigen, starting in pre-Starcraft, and ending...who knows where. Republished & edited Rated "R" for languege and sexual content PLEASE R/R!


So someone beat me to the punch, well, at least I write the second one.  
Yeah, yeah, well all you psycho lemon writers forget it, it's still a partial  
lemon though one right now, maybe later.

BUT NO, WAIT, that one was never reposted... SO I AM FIRST NOW!!! WOHOOOO!

This takes place a few of years before the Starcraft game... Oh, some of you want to know specifics? You'll find out later in the story. The point is, after nearly a year between chapters

(actually, I had two, but that NC-17 banning bull got my story removed, and I was to lazy to post more than one chapter) I suddenly realized that this is going to be quite a bit longer then I had originally thought of. But you know what? If it takes me five years to do it, THEN I'LL DO IT!

KEEP READING, MY LOVING FANS!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any units, structures, or characters,  
other then those I may create, blah blah blah.

A VERY special thanks to Book-Master for his support.

[A/N, 2010: God I was retarded in those days]

**Chapter 1: It began like this**

James Raynor was once a normal easy going citizen on Mar Sara. He had recently been appointed Marshal for the Central City district, along with his militia command.

He woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, aluminum plated digital display, and threw it against the wall. But he got up anyways, And stared at the mechanical mess he had just made

"Well... Oh hell, I never liked the clock anyway" he said, mildly.

He then he proceeded to enter the bathroom of his four room apartment.  
The bathroom was basic, shower, bath tub, sick, mirror cabinet, and toilet.

On his sink was a cup holding his green tooth brush, a three blade razor, and a bar of soap.

He turned on the shower and kept his hand under the spout until it  
was just the right temperature (that is, as hot as he could get it in this run-down shack with only about a gallon of hot water in its tank at all times).

He shed his t-shirt and boxers and got in. Shutting the curtain,  
he began to enjoy the warm sensation of water against his back.

After a while he began to sing

"The hills are alive, with the sound of music, a song they have sung... Damn what was the next part?"

"A song they have sung for a thousand years, Jimmy" came a voice threw the wall

"How does he do that?" Jim asked himself

After he was done, he shut off the water and got out. He had considered relieving sexual tension while he was in the shower, but he had his standards, and the shower was for hygiene only, in his opinion.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom.  
He went to his dresser and opened the drawers. But before he did anything,  
he realized something felt wrong... then he guessed, and gazed over at the calendar.

"Oh my god, it's my day off and I was about to go to work" he sighed  
then looked back to the dresser.

He put on, instead of his uniform, a brown T-shirt, his boxers, a pair of jeans, some white sox's, and a green over-shirt. Then he walked over to his bed and pulled on his boots.  
After that he walked into the living room, where he then sat on the couch and began browsing the TV guide on his coffee table.

After about five minutes, he became bored, and hungry, and moved his presence  
into the kitchen.

"Let's see..." he said

"Reptar cereal, and Reptar cereal, oh and look, spam and eggs"

He grabbed the pack, and put it in the FES. Four seconds later, it was done.  
After breakfast and a cup of coffee, he decided to go somewhere.

"Hmmmm, I need a new pair of boots anyway" he said,  
and then went out the door and down the stairs to the lot.

He jumped on his Vulture bike, and flipped the switch.  
Nothing happened. He tried again.... nothing happened.

He sighed and said "Why now, please tell me, why now?"

He got off and kicked the bike motor, it came to life

"Finally" he said, and jumped on. he pulled out of the lot, and cruised  
down the street.

He lived in the capital of Mar Sara, Chaktoon. For the most part, a very interesting place.  
It had its good places and its bad places.

He took a left at 5th street, and headed down at a normal speed

He pulled over and parked in front of Lenord's Saddle Shop.  
He killed the engine and jumped off.

He walked into the shop to see Lenord, a rather short, grey haired man; nailing some spurs together, when he said

"Boots are over there Jim" he said, and went on with his work.

Jim walked over to the other side of the shop, and looked at the boots.  
It only took him a minute before he grabbed the usual black pair, and  
went over to the counter.

" $32.87 " called Leonard, and Jim put the money on the counter and walked  
out the door. He had only gone a few steps when he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jim said

"No, that's ok, it's my fault" said a female voice

He got up, and picked up his box, and handed her box to her

"Thanks, you ok?"

He got a first look at her, he was captured, her red hair was straight  
and shoulder length, her green eyes reflected her beautiful figure,  
and he didn't need to think twice about the rest of her body.

"I am now" he said, and he helped her up

"I'm James Raynor" he said offering his hand

"Sarah Kerrigan" she said, and shook his hand

There was a sort of brief pause, then Jim said

"Well, like I said, I'm sorry for running into you"

"What the hell am I talking about, I'm not sorry!" he yelled inside his head.

"That's all right, it was probably my fault, I was just trying to go and get my boots"

"Hmmmm, so he likes me huh?" she said to herself (A/N: Remember she's psychic)

"Well, I guess I better get moving" he said

"Damn it, I wonder if she would like to come over tonight" he said to himself

"Yeah, well, would 8:00 be all right?"

"Huh?" he said, really surprised

"520 6th street, No 26 right? she said

"Yeah, ummm" he began

"Great, see ya there tonight" and then she walked into the saddle shop,  
and that was it

"What the hell?" he asked himself

"Well I guess I got a date" he said

AUTHORS NOTES:

[Feb. 5, 2010] Thinking about getting back into the scene, and I noticed that in my absence people seem to actually want to see this story pursued. I'll see what I can muster from my dusty talents. This first chapter will be getting some serious revisions, fyi.


End file.
